Across An Ocean
by Stormy Bean
Summary: Aurelia just moved to England after her 4th school year in Canada at a Wizarding school. She is accepted to Hogwarts, where she encounters many obstacles, and admires the Golden Trio from afar.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Nothing. Now go read my story, I'm sure you didn't come here to read this.

"Mom, can't you just do it, pleeeease?"

My mother planted her hands on her hips, looking half amused, half exasperated.

"You're 15 years old. You should be able to talk to salesladies yourself." A hint of a smile played around her lips.

I wriggled my toes, looking sheepish. "Just this time?" My eyes pleaded with her.

"Alright, come on." My mother entered the small shop, with me right behind her.

"Excuse me, are you the seamstress?"

"Yes ma'am. What can I do for you?"

"My daughter needs robes for Hogwarts."

The plump woman- Madam Malkin, according to the sign –bustled out to a back room, as I watched the street outside through the large window. It was crowded with witches and wizards shopping for school. No one I knew, of course. I had left all of my friends behind. My eyes started prickling with hot tears, and I felt my chest tighten around that sore spot.

"Miss?"

I turned to see the seamstress behind me holding measuring tape and a wooden soapbox. She asked me to stand up on the soapbox while she took my measurements. I obeyed, feeling slightly embarrassed at having a stranger measure my chest.

"Ah." The woman said knowingly after having measured me all around. Then she hurried to the back of the shop and grabbed a handful of robes.

We left the shop, making our way to the bookstore. I stuck my hands into the pocket of my muggle hoodie, and fixed my eyes on the ground as I walked, as is my habit. This proved to be a bad idea, because just a few moments later I ran into something quite big and fell back on my rear end.

"Whoops!" I heard right above me. I looked up to see a rather huge redhead looking down at me good-naturedly. "Better watch where you're going or you'll run into someone extra nasty who'll turn you into a toad, or something." He winked at me and reached a hand down to help me up. I took it, though blushing furiously.

"If you keep doing that, your bottom'll go flat." I looked around at the second voice. The new arrival was the exact image of the first; the flaming red hair, built frame, mischievous smile and many many freckles.

He saluted me, and walked away. His twin- I assumed they were twins –grinned at me and left as well.

Still red in the face, and feeling quite stupid for not having said a word the entire time, I left to find my mother in the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this for every chapter? Not mine, not mine, not mine. Only Aurelia and the plot are mine. Now go read.

As we came through the wall to Platform 9 and ¾, we heard the whistle on the train blow.

"Hurry, Aurelia!" My mother gave me a push towards the train, and then grabbed me back in a huge, rib-crushing hug. "Be good, have fun!"

"Yes, Mom." I ran off, then realised I had forgotten my trunk. Back I went, grabbed the trunk, hugged my mother again, and hurried off to the train.

After loading my trunk onto the Hogwarts Express, I chose a seat in an empty compartment. I wasn't feeling bold enough to sit with other students I didn't know just yet. Soon, a gang of giggling girls, who looked to be around my age, joined me.

One of the girls, with long, dirty blond hair and lively green eyes introduced herself as Anetta.

"Do you mind if we sit here? I'm Anetta, by the way."

"Of course I don't mind." I smiled shyly at her.

One of the other girls turned to me.

"Are you from somewhere else? You have an accent." She giggled, and sent her curly hair bouncing.

"Yeah, I'm from Canada. Montreal, actually."

"Ooh, really? Do you speak French?"

I smiled again. "Sort of. Enough to hold a conversation."

"Oh, speaking of French, guess where I went this summer!" A tall freckled girl grinned excitedly at her friends.

Soon they were all gossiping about their summers. A few times, Anetta tried to coax me into the conversation, but I was content sitting and listening to the chatting. Rain spattered the windows, and we started passing through the countryside. It was that sort of weather where the air feels fresh, and chilly, but not cold, and not unfriendly. It makes one want to dance with no shoes on in a field.

After a while, I started listening to my MMP (magical music player). It was modelled off some electronic thing called an mp3, and was apparently very popular with muggle teens.

An hour later, the tea trolley came to our compartment. Anetta bought about 40 chocolate frog packages. When I asked her what they were, she was stunned.

"Don't you have these in Canada? They're called chocolate frogs, and in each package there is a card with a great wizard's picture on it." She held up a card as an example. On it was a picture of a wizard with a long white beard and wispy white hair underneath a pointy wizard hat. "That's Albus Dumbledore, our Headmaster at Hogwarts. Here, have a chocolate."

Ummm… yeah, so, next chapter starts at Hogwarts. Should actually get going soon. Hope you liked!

SB


End file.
